Invincible
by WatchfulJewel
Summary: I am Jade West. I guess you know that. You also know that two weeks and five days ago I was raped./After Jade is raped, she struggles to get her life back and feel like Jade again. Triggers: Heavy mention of rape, possible self abuse, emotional and physical.
1. Chapter 01: Nightmares

Prologue: Nightmares

By

WatchfulJewel

"_ROBBIE!" I screamed at the walkie-talkie. I was pacing in front of the red lasers. One touch and the police would be there in five minutes. If only… "I'm HUNGRY! Robbie! Robbie, answer me."_

"_Ah, you-" Andre started to accuse me of something, but was interrupted by a very girlish shriek. We all turned to see Robbie and a stranger. The tall and almost frightening man was holding Robbie's upper arm so tight the blood had left, turning it paler than usual._

"_Um, I think you have my friend," Vega said uncertainly. I almost turned to glare at her. Almost. I never turned my back on the enemy._

"_Yes, I do," the strange man answered. He took out his own walkie-talkie and pressed the button. "I made it. Turn off the security and get over here."_

"_Right, on it," a metallic voice answered, distorted from the walkie-talkie. "Don't start without me."_

"_I won't," he promised as he stared at us. He dropped the walkie-talkie as the red beams disappeared. One moment they were there and the next there was just air between him and us. He pulled out a gun and I took a step back, away from the clearly dangerous weapon. He pointed it right at Robbie's head. Robbie was…sort of my friend, so that made me angry. "Which one of you is the vocal one?"_

_Me. He meant me. He had heard me screaming. I expected my friends to point me out right away. Trina definitely, she didn't even like me at all. Vega and Robbie too, I always picked on them and insulted them. I had broken up Beck, he had no more ties and no reason to defend me. The only one I truly believed wouldn't give me up was Cat, since she loved me despite my attitude. To my genuine surprise, no one spoke up. No one pointed at me, not even the Vega sisters, who I was sure would have jumped at this chance. For a moment, I was touched. Then I realized they were protecting me and raised my head defiantly to stare at the stranger. I didn't need to be protected, and I was no coward._

"_Me," I said. What was he going to do? I was just screaming. People scream when they get angry. No big deal. Right? "Because of that freak right there," I added with a quick nod to Robbie, who didn't even notice my insult. He was used to it. Or maybe the gun pointed at his head took priority. The man laughed._

"_Oh, I love it when we come across one like you. It adds to the fun."_

"_Billy!" A duplicate of this 'Billy' ran up, slightly out of breath. "We got anything good?" I felt slightly sick at the way he said that. Like they owned us. I fought the urge to step back. Andre stepped up to block me from the thieves. I felt like hugging him for that protection, but punching him at the same time._

"_Let's just take a step back," he began, trying to defuse the situation. "We just want to be here for the sale. We don't want any trouble with you."_

"_See her?" Billy pointed at me over Andre's shoulder. "See that girl? She's the one. Perfect." Beck stepped forward too. Beck still wanted to protect me. I beat down the uncomfortable warm feeling I got when I thought of him, and the agony that came with it. He wasn't mine anymore. I looked up to see clones staring at me-and I hated it. It felt bad._

"_Do what you want with them, let me go," Trina said loudly and obnoxiously. I didn't like her, so that didn't really sting._

"_We won't hurt _you,_" Billy said. I didn't like the way he emphasized 'you'. "Take this, I want to have fun." Billy shoved Robbie at his clone._

"_Wait! Don't hurt Jade," Beck objected, stepping right in front of me. I could feel the heat coming off his body as he shielded me from the coming danger._

"_What, is she your girl?" Billy seemed pleased at the thought. I pushed Beck out of my way._

"_I'm no one's girl," I told him in a dark tone._

"_Think," Beck interrupted before I could do more damage. "If you just go now, the cops won't catch you. If you stick around and do something, they'll find you and you'll go to jail."_

"_Thanks for the concern, but the cops haven't caught us yet. Have they?" The man holding Robbie laughed at his statement._

"_Don't hurt Jade," Cat said in a sad voice. I felt the overwhelming urge to protect her from these monsters, even if it was me they were focused on. Who would dare make Cat sound like that in front of me? Cat, the lovable red head who was nothing but sweet, if a little crazy. I would protect her. I turned to glare at Billy, who actually smiled. My glares used to cause fear. Huh. "Please. Don't hurt her." Cat reached towards me but Tori held her back. I want to scream at her to let Cat go, to let her come to me._

"_Don't worry," Vega whispered in Cat's ear. "At least let her go. She's so young for her age. Please." _At last, Vega, we agree,_ I thought. Then I realized she had given up. She knew that I was going to get hurt, really bad, and had given up saving me and went on to Cat. Why did that hurt?_

"_We can't let her go," Billy said after exchanging a glance with his duplicate. "But she can go to another aisle."_

"_No! I won't leave. Jade needs me," Cat objected. That stunned me. She wouldn't leave. She wouldn't spare herself at my expense. Cat must have really loved me._

"_Then everyone, shut up!" Billy ordered. He pointed his gun right at my chest. "Over here, get over here. Now." I started following the others as they rushed to the wall he indicated. "Woah, not you, sweetheart. Jade, right?"_

"_What do you want? Gonna kill me?" I scoffed like it wasn't a terrifying idea. He smiled as he walked towards me, playing with my hair._

"_Why would I kill a pretty girl like you?" I fought the urge to vomit at the way he called me pretty. If it was a compliment, why did it feel like a sickening insult? He put a hand on my shoulder, sliding my jacket off. I shoved his hand away and he gripped both my shoulders, slamming me against a wall, my head cracking painfully. He shoved my jacket off as I was dazed. It felt like he was scraping off my skin._

_I struggled with his hands, trying to push him off me. I knew what he wanted now, and I wouldn't let him take it. I would fight to my last breath. He got a fistful of my shirt and I screamed, "NO!" just as he ripped it open. I realized I couldn't win. I wasn't awesome. I was just a teenage girl. I couldn't save myself, not from this._

"_Please, stop. Don't-don't do that! Please," I begged him. I had never prepared myself for this. I expected abuse. Deadly cuts. Bullets pumped into my body. Somehow I had overlooked the possibility of rape. Who thinks of that? I liked to think I was strong. This was worse than my worst nightmare-this was the nightmare I had never dared to dream._

"_You were bad," Billy hissed into my ear, leaning in. "You need to be punished." He kissed me, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I acted on instinct-on the need to get his vile tongue out of my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could and he pulled away. There was blood on the corner of his mouth. I felt proud of that. "You bitch!"_

_The monster threw me on the ground and before I could get up and run away he was there, sitting on top of me and pinning my arms by my side. "Let's see how strong you are when I'm inside you." I felt myself shake in fear. I had never done that before. I turned my head and met Beck's gaze._

"_Please," I whispered. I put everything into that. 'Please help me.' 'Please don't let this happen.' 'Please love me again.' Beck didn't move. No, he stared at me with a helpless expression and turned away. He left me alone in my hell. Billy pulled off my bra. I strained against the hand that held my arms down. If I could only get free…but I knew I wouldn't. I had lost. I had lost…_

I jerked awake from the dream. No, nightmare. I stared around my room, searching the dark for any monsters. Every time I thought that word I saw _him._ He was the only monster that had ever hurt me. I turned on my lamp and drew my knees to my chest. Alone. I was alone with my fear. My father was sleeping down the hall, but he didn't count. If I had woken up screaming he would just have yelled for me to shut up and gone back to sleep. He didn't care. Didn't care about me or what had happened.

No, he cared. He hated me. He was going on an extended business trip just to get away. I concentrated on my breathing, abandoning the subject of my father. I'd never be good enough for Mr. West. I looked at my clock. _2;13._ I was going back to school in a few hours for the first time in two weeks.

I didn't remember exactly what had happened. I remembered the pain. I had woken just before the pain came in my nightmare, just before the worst part. I remembered an agony worse than any fire in hell, made even worse by the knowledge that my friends were present to the destruction of Jade West. I remembered loud sirens and then a blissful blackness that took away all the pain. I had woken up in the hospital.

They had needed to sedate me three times for trying to attack a male doctor, twice for attempting to escape, and once for attacking the nurse sent in to give me pain meds. Sedated six times in two weeks. I had been discharged and taken home yesterday. Today was my first day back in school. I could have asked my father if I could stay out of school for a while longer, just to control this new and unpleasant fear, but I still wanted to be Jade. I still wanted to be strong. Even if I was just pretending.

I sighed and got up to pick out my outfit. No point in going back to sleep. I'd just have another nightmare. The same one every time I slept, the same face each time I closed my eyes. I busied my mind with picking out the perfect set of clothes. I needed something that screamed nothing had gone wrong. Nothing had happened. I was the same.

It was going to be a long day,

**~Line Break~**

**Hey, Jewel here! First, I'd like to put in a disclaimer for two things: One, all characters and pretty much everything material put into this story belongs to Victorious and whoever owns that. I don't claim to own any of it. Second, this was based off a story called Something is Wrong at Wanko's by LeticiaVN. This chapter pretty much is made up of nothing but that one-shot, but I do have permission to borrow some stuff for the purposes of my own story. Please don't report me.**

**Next, I do not approve of rape at all. It's disgusting and horrible and something only the devil could do. Don't think I'm sick or anything because of this. I most likely won't go into strictly specific detail in rape or somethiing like that. I don't get into explicit detail often. Oh, and I have a beta. LordHelen, thanks for cleaning this mess up. I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I hope to get better in the next chapter, which will be going on shortly. **

**Finally. please review. I won't say that there won't be an update until I get reviews, but they do help speed up the process. PLEASE! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm (Not) Fine

Chapter 1: I'm (Not) Fine

By

WatchfulJewel

**Okay, wow. It seems like people actually like my story, which is…AWESOME! I am pumped. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me, really. The rewviews were so awesome, and make me so happy, so here it is. Before…**

**alex02: Yeah, a little. Jade and Tori are going to become more like friends, I think, but the pairing is not JadexTori.**

**LeFemmeChevalier: Thank you so much! I appreciate that.**

**LeticiaVN: I'm so glad you liked it. That makes me feel great. I hope you like this one too.**

**Guest: Thanks, sorry for the slow update!**

**Aliza1216: Wow, that means so much. Really. Thank you.**

**TwistedVictorious: It was sad, wasn't it? But here. I hope this was soon enough for you.**

**Okay, now enough with my jabbering. On with the story!**

**~Line Break~**

Everyone stared at me.

My skin crawled. I didn't know why the students parted in front of me, not out of fear, but with a strange look in their eyes. Pity? Impossible. I had picked out an outfit perfect for my first day back, a very Jade outfit. Black jean skirt with black tights underneath, a black shirt with fishnet sleeves and a dark purples undershirt, my big black boots…I had never looked more Jade. So what was wrong? It had to be in my head.

I opened my locker, black and covered with scissors, and when I closed it there was Tori. I still remembered the pain of when she had given up on me. It made no sense, feeling bad because of Vega. I did anyways.

"What do you want, Vega?" I was pleased. My voice was annoyed, loud, obnoxious. Just like usual.

"I didn't think you'd be back at school…so soon," she said gently. Like she was afraid to be near me, like I was fragile. A metal taste filled my mouth at that. Blood, from biting the inside of my cheek. "Are you…okay?"

"Since when are we friends, Vega?" I asked instead of answering. Tori blinked, not expecting that answer. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well…uh…I just…I…" I walked away as she stuttered, trying to find words. Then I stopped, when I saw a familiar head of bouncy hair. Beck. _Oh no._

Maybe it was wrong of me. No, in fact, it definitely was. It was wrong of me to want him so much after I had broken up with him, and it was wrong of me to have expected everything of him when we were dating. It was incredibly wrong of me to blame him for something he couldn't have stopped. Like what happened to me.

Truth is, I might of just as easily blamed the others. They were all there why it happened. So why had I singled out Beck? Of course, I knew why. It was because I hadn't asked the others for help. I had looked right at Beck and said 'please', and he knew that meant 'please help'. He didn't. He didn't stop it. Of course, I knew he had tried to help. He had to get his shoulder popped back into place after getting it dislocated in a short fight when the twins had tried to escape. Andre had gotten a little beat up too, though, and I didn't even have to ask him.

It didn't change the fact that I had failed to protect myself and had relied on Beck to do it for me, and he had failed me. Besides, the only other option than blaming Beck was…blaming myself. I wasn't sure I could handle that yet.

So I walked the other way. What was I supposed to say to him? With conflicting feelings of blaming him for something horrible, but at the same time still desperately wanting to have him be mine again, I would undoubtedly embarrass myself. And Jade West didn't get flustered around boys, not even Beck.

I couldn't avoid him forever. We had a few classes together, including the acting class taught by Hollywood Arts' resident hobo, Sikowitz. He was mostly bald, never wore shoes, dressed in clothes he had to have fished out of the trash, and more often than not had a coconut in one hand. I had managed to sit as far away as possible from Beck in the other classes we had together, but by the time I got to Sikowitz's class, the only open seat was right by him. I was about to push Robbie out of his seat when Sinjin burst through the door, like he always seemed to.

"Jade!" I turned to fix him with my best glare. It was obvious the freak had been running; he was out of breath, his glasses were halfway down his face, and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. I felt no sympathy. Instead, I yelled at him.

"WHAT?!" All heads turned to me, shocked by the outburst. It was strange, I always screamed at Sinjin. Sinjin pushed his bushy hair back and straightened up immediately.

"Lane wants to see you."

"What?" I stared at him for a moment. Why would the school guidance councilor want to see me? We had agreed when I first came to this school that I didn't need therapy. I was just oddly obsessed with scissors and fake blood. "Why?"

"I don't know, he just said to get in his office as soon as you can," Sinjin said. I reached out to him, for what, I had no idea, but he jumped back.

"But class is about to start!"

"Jade, you are excused," Sikowitz spoke up. I turned to glare at the teacher.

"Fine! Don't even like this class anyway," I muttered. I shoved Robbie's chair over as I walked away, sending the nerd and puppet to the floor. Rex's complaints followed me out. I stopped by my locker to grab my favorite pair of scissors for defense and comfort before making my way to Lane's office. I banged the door open as loud and hard as possible. "Why am I here?"

"Nice to see you too, Jade," Lane called from his weird chair hanging from the ceiling. He gestured to a chair, which I ignored to sit in a different one. "Okay…I wanted to talk about what happened to you. Two weeks ago." My heart stopped. "Jade?"

"How did you find out?" I demanded. I started playing with my scissors. The sound calmed my heart rate a little.

"Well, Tori-"

"VEGA?!" I stood up turning for the door.

"Jade. Calm down! Tori just thought I should talk to you, make sure you're all right. So…are you?" I sat back down, glaring at my scissors. _Vega…_

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What is it like?"

"It's fine. Perfect. Scissors and fake blood," I said in a weak attempt to make a joke. Once Lane said I liked those way better than sunshine and rainbows. He didn't laugh.

"Right. Can you be more specific?"

"No. It's just like always. Except now I have to kill Vega…"

"She was just trying to help." Lane was disapproving. I sighed and leaned back. This was why I hated therapy. They never listened and they always ended up being disapproving of me.

"I don't need help. I'm fine on my own, I always have been," I snapped. It was true. I had always been independent. Different. I carved vampire fangs on my doll when I was a girl, and hadn't needed help beating up the boy who made fun of it at show and tell.

"What about your father?" Lane asked.

"He's going on a business trip soon. No big deal. He does it all the time." I didn't add _because he hates me,_ but I thought it.

"Now? After-"

"Yes, now!" I glared at Lane as the bell rang. I grabbed my bag off the floor. "I have to go."

"Jade," Lane started.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Bye." I slammed the door behind me. I considered tracking down Vega, but what would be the point? Besides, it felt nice…the thought that she was worried about me. Why should I care if Vega cares about me? For some reason, I did. Only a little, though.

So instead I went home. I would go back to school the next day, I would act like everything was normal, and I _would_ be fine. But first I needed to go home and be alone. First I needed to sit in the dark and think.

_When will I be fine?_

**Okay, there you go. I know, it's not the best work, but I personally think it's just fine. Sorry I haven't updated it before, I meant to do it a couple of days after I saw those first awesome comments. But then I had one thing after another, and the proofreading…it just kind of got away from me.**

**On the plus side, your reviews were so amazing! Thank you! I hope we can keep them coming for this chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review.**


End file.
